Esdeath
Esdeath is an antagonist and general in Akame ga Kill!. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Anna "Polar" Star vs Esdeath *Bowser vs Esdeath *Captain America vs General Esdeath *Captain Cold Vs. Esdeath *Crocodile vs. Esdeath *Darth Vader VS Esdeath *Dio Brando vs Esdeath *Esdeath vs Albert Wesker *Esdeath vs Armstrong *Esdeath vs Azula *Esdeath Vs Blue *Natsu vs Esdeath *Esdeath vs. Catherine *Esdeath VS Cinder Fall *Esdeath vs Diane *Esdeath vs Elsa *Esdeath vs Ganondorf *Esdeath VS Gabranth *Esdeath vs. Glacius *Esdeath vs. Satsuki Kiryūin *Jin Kisaragi vs. Esdeath *Kurumi Tokisaki vs Esdeath *M. Bison vs Esdeath *Rooke vs Esdeath *Scorpion vs Esdeath 'Completed Fights' *Esdeath vs Ayaka Kagari *Esdeath vs. Cinder *Esdeath VS Iris Heart *Esdeath VS Sephiroth *Esdeath VS Sub-Zero *General Esdeath vs Gray Fullbuster *Ragyo Kiryuin vs. Esdeath *Solana Frost VS Esdeath *Weiss Schnee VS Esdeath Current Fanon Record *Wins: 2 *Losses: 7 Possible Opponents *Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) *Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) *Killer Frost (DC Comics) History Esdeath was born in the Northern Frontier Lands, being the daughter of the Partas Clan's chief. At a young age, her mother died at the hands of an Ultra-Class Danger Beast, resulting with her being raised by her father, becoming a skilled and formidable fighter. She became comfortable with inflicting pain on living things after seeing animals she caught being gutted by her father and lived by his creed: "The strong survive and the weak die". One day, she went on an outing only to return to the Tribe and find it destroyed, seeing people dead or dying. After finding her father mortally wounded and seeing him die, she vowed to get stronger, eventually joining the Empire's military. She rised through the ranks rapidly and was later allowed to choose a Teigu. Selecting the Demon God's Manifestation: Demon's Extract, she took the urn it was contained in and drank from it. After a brief struggle with it, she managed to tame the power flowing through her, enabling her to become known as the strongest in the Empire. Death Battle Info * Age: Early 20s * Height: 5'7" * Weight: ??? * General in the Empire's Army (Equivalent to 5-Star General of the Army) * Leader of the Jaegers Police Force * Known as the Empire's strongest Long before acquiring her Imperial Arm, Esdeath possessed many skills from her upbringing as a hunter and later while raising up the ranks of the Imperial Army. This includes her passionate expertise in the ways of torture, being a master strategist on the battlefield, and her skills as both an hand and hand expert as a master of the long-rapier. Demon's Extract Demon God Manifestation: Demon's Extract is an Imperial Arm created from the life blood of a super-class Danger Beast that lived in the Northern parts of the Empire's territories. Kept in a chalice, the Demon's Extract gives the user the power to manipulate and generate ice. But those before Esdeath who drink would go insane within moments of drinking the blood. Only Esdeath's sadistic will quell the voices and made the blood an extension of herself. While the Demon's Extract lacked Trump Cards, Esdeath created her own along with various attacks. * Ice Armor: Esdeath can freeze ice around her body to act as makeshift armor to stop sudden attacks like Akame's Murasame. * Levitated Flight: By wrapping ice around parts of her body and making those pieces float, Esdeath can levitate in the air. * Weissschnabel (White Mouth) - Summons multiple icicles and launches at a single target * Grauhorn (Grey Horn) - Creates a horn of ice to pierce a target * Hagelsprung (Hail Pounce) - Creates a giant sphere of ice to crush enemies * Mahapadma - A technique that freezes time and space for a short period of time * Ice Cavalry - Creates an army of ice centaur soldiers * Blizzard Commander-in-Chief - Conjures a massive country-wide snowstorm to replenishes her powers constantly. Feats * Won numerous battles for the Empire * Hunted and killed Danger Beasts as a child * Single-handedly froze 400,000 people in a campaign * Killed Night Raid member Susanoo * Broken the sanity of Numa Seika * Killed a group of humanoid Danger Beasts in a single attack Weaknesses * Bloodlust easily takes control in battle * Will allow survivors for future battles * Mahapadma can only be used once every 24 hours and can be nullified by anyone with Ice resistance Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Female Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Villains Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Time Manipulators Category:Japan Combatants Category:Akame ga Kill! Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Antagonists Category:Military Combatants Category:Army Leader Category:Square Enix Character Category:Sword Wielders Category:Yanderes Category:Completed Profile Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Main Antagonist Category:Leaders Category:Flight Users